


Diamond in the Rough

by AllyMander



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Okay, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Hurt Dick Grayson, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander
Summary: Richard John Grayson watches frozen as his parents fall, and in return everything changes.Dick isn't adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne, no, instead he's taken in by his grandfather William Cobb. Or rather stolen away, to be broken down and twisted beyond repair. But Cobb miscalculates, and underestimating a child was never a good idea.For Dick has his own goals, striking his grandfather down, attaining his freedom, then dismantling the rest of the Court of Owls.This is the story of how Dick builds a life for himself with bloody hands, refusing to follow any orders but his own. Even if that puts him on the radar of not only the Light but Batman and the Young Justice team.To him it doesn't matter, all that matters is he's a Grayson, and Grayson's are meant to fly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

_“You ready to fly my little robin?”_

All children are destined to bury a parent, it was an absolute that everyone had to experience. It should take place when the child is all grown up, building their own life and family. The parent, by blood or bond should be old and grey.

But the world is a cruel place, and life is a fleeting thing.

Still, a child of seven shouldn’t have to bury both parents, not after watching their wings being clipped. No child should have to cry over mangled corpses, blood soaking to the bone. Such a tragedy changes a person, alters them, even at a young age, the last image of their parents would haunt any child till the end of their days.

In the matter of seconds, a little boy’s life crumbled. Alone and scared, still innocent, and naive, the child latched onto the first friendly face that stepped forward.

For Richard John Grayson, that person was his grandfather. One the boy may not have known of before that day, but he wasn’t going to question it. Even if he should have.

Dick believed life could only get better, that the death of his parents would be the worst he would ever have to endure.

He was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

Whisked away, Dick didn’t even get to go to the funeral, he never got to say goodbye.

Through all the pain, the grief, Dick seemed to have a stoke of wisdom far beyond his years. William Cobb was an evil man, he couldn’t, and wouldn’t be trusted by the small ebony haired boy. So, when Cobb asked Dick if he knew what truly happened to his parents, he shook his head, tears building in his eyes.

His mother would be ashamed of his lies. Yet, to survive in whatever hell Dick was about to experience, it was his only option.

Dick never mentioned the person in black, with a golden owl mask and razor tipped talons.

So, when Dick’s grandfather pointed a finger at Anthony Zucco, with evidence that the man placed a hit on Dick’s parents to get back at the circus, Dick didn’t voice against the idea. Even so, young Dick had a theory, that the owl man used Zucco. Why was still unknown, but one day Dick would discover the truth.

Dick would learn the truth and avenge his parents.

Having figured the worst pain to experience was the heartbreak Dick now carried with him every waking moment, it was a brutal awakening when he was once again proven wrong. Dick was being groomed, but for what he didn’t know.

Dick’s new home was deep underground, the stone was damp and cold. No matter how hard the boy tried, Dick couldn’t get warm. A chill set into his bones, one that constantly made him ache, his lungs throbbing with every breath. The pain only intensified from there, Cobb didn’t waste any time, Dick’s training was top priority.

Dick was quick to learn any cries of pain resulted in only more agony, soon he took beatings in stride, not even his bottom lip trembled. When Dick’s body wasn’t getting slammed into the cold stone he was studying.

It may have been torture, to grasp a page in his book, his fingers bruised and some broken, but it didn’t stop Dick. Learning was the only thing that brought Dick any form of joy, the training broke down his body, while the nightmares brought in sleep broke down his mind.

Bit by bit Dick felt himself slipping, this was too much to endure, not while so young. Not while so alone.

Dick forgot what the sun felt like on his cheeks, or the wind twirling his hair. Faces of ones he shouldn’t forget started to fade in the boy’s mind. The bright and beautiful world Dick remembered was being leached away, along with the boy’s hopes and dreams.

Cobb was winning, molding Dick into the perfect weapon with heavy and cruel hands.

The dynamic shifted once more, three long years and Dick began to find joy in breaking things. From bodies to computer code. Dick found joy in dismantling anything he could get his hands on. It was then that Cobb began to mutter in Dick’s ten-year-old ear.

His grandfather had a master plan, one that would put him on top of the world. No matter how many bodies he had to step over to get there. And Cobb had every intention of using Dick as his weapon. The boy was to be no more than an attack dog. Follow orders and helping Cobb climb to the top.

It was the promise of the sun, of an ounce of freedom that Dick latched onto. For he gave up on avenging his parents long ago, survival was all he could manage with his fractured mind.

At least that’s what Dick believed.

Three years of hell and Dick was apparently ready. But for what he had yet to discover.

That was until Cobb took him to a different room, one with a man bound to a chair.

Anthony Zucco was a face Dick could never forget, even as others were lost. The man that took away his family, his actions led to Dick being brought into this mess. Even if it wasn’t right, wasn’t true, Dick pushed all the blame on the man before him.

Cobb handed Dick a small blade and he didn’t hesitate.

Crimson coated the room, the screams only encouraged Dick to dig harder, to peal faster. Bit by bit Dick took Zucco apart, and he enjoyed it. Somewhere, in the back of the boy’s mind a voice spoke up, whispered for him to stop. But Cobb’s voice was louder, scarier.

With one simple command Dick didn’t hesitate to carve out Zucco’s heart, holding the organ in his hand. Dick’s hands were trembling, tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn’t know why. Turning Dick looked up to his grandfather with twinkling blue eyes, waiting for what came next.

Cobb laughed then, his next words causing the child before him to lock up in fear. “Finally, you are ready.”

With the flick of his wrist Cobb slashed Dick’s throat, causing the boy to gurgle and collapse. As the life began to drain from the child Cobb scooped him up, heading deeper into the bowels of the Court.

Dick had never thought about his own death. Considering his life maybe that wasn’t normal. But as all the strength left his body, his warm blood oozing from his spasming throat, Dick found something he had a hard time putting a word to.

Just as Dick’s eyes fluttered shut, a small smile twitched onto his paling lips.

Dick was at peace. Welcoming death with open arms.

Peace for Dick wouldn’t be so easily achieved. Not long after the boy could be heard screaming, thrashing as his body was mended with electrum.

Red slowly turned black, skin began to pale to a snowy white. Bright azure eyes blurred as a gold tint swirled within. Dick didn’t fully understand yet, but soon he would realize he was being turned into the monster that killed his parents.

Mind racing Dick got glimpses of his grandfather, snippets of clarity among the madness.

It was the twinkle of gold, the flex of razor tipped talons. A mask and googles designed to look like an owl. Just like all those years ago.

His own flesh and blood murdered his parents.

Dick screamed in rage then, causing his voice to break and fall silent. Not that it mattered. Dick understood now.

He found his truth.

Now Dick needed to get his vengeance.

-

Good things come to those who wait.

three years was a long time to wait, to plot out an intricate plan. Six years of living in hell was even harder. But soon, it would all be worth it. 

To endure so much. To douse one’s hands in blood.

But if Dick was anything, he was a patient boy. A virtue that his vile ancestor tried to cultivate. Little did Cobb know it would lead to his death.

For Dick had a secret, one he’s never once spoken aloud, one that even after years of torture was kept hidden away. Dick knew the truth about his parents, who truly murdered them six years ago. Zucco had been a pawn, used by the Court.

Dick remembers, the figure in black, gold knives strapped to his chest. Cruel eyes of his apparent blood, hidden by golden googles.

The Court of Owls killed Dick’s parents, Cobb had been the one to sabotage the wires, with the claws he was currently flexing as they stood in the elevator.

It was rather ironic, here Cobb was, planning to make a big move. To step out from under the Court, to bad Dick was already five steps ahead.

The elevator doors opened silently, the bright sun lighting the massive room with ease. It was a rather impressive conference room, Dick figured there would be priceless art scattered about. But instead, the view was the focal point of the room, the floor to ceiling windows giving access to a breath-taking view of Metropolis. Maybe Lex Luthor had taste after all.

Having so many eyes on him was a little unnerving, but Dick had no problem masking the fear, not that it mattered, his actual mask would do it anyways. He knew his presence would be confusing, even for the villains in the room. Considering that Dick was standing at Cobb’s right side, geared to the teeth.

Whatever shock his presence had caused it was quickly pushed aside, for Lex Luthor himself stood from his seat, speaking for the room. “Welcome, shall we begin?”

Cobb moved smoothly into the only seat left available, quick to get right down to business. Behind him Dick rolled his eyes, trying his best to stay calm, for this was it. It had to be it.

As if fate agreed Cobb’s voice brought Dick back, it was dripping with pride as he spoke. “Let me show you the strength of a Talon.”

Across the room there was movement, orange and black quickly catching Dick’s eyes. Deathstroke was an intimidating foe, his massive form casting a shadow. “You’re leading a lamb to slaughter.”

Oh? Dick smirked under the mask; he liked this one already. Cobb gave the order, and Dick was on the move.

Leaping onto the table Dick sprinted to Deathstroke, quick to flip in the air to dodge the bullets. Fingers wrapping around his throwing knives Dick moved to counter, one blade sunk into Deathstroke’s gun, knocking it from his hand, while the other lodged in his shoulder.

Dick landed on nimble feet behind Deathstroke, rolling to dodge a bone crushing kick. Needing to move them closer to Cobb, Dick danced back and forth before leaving his right side open. Deathstroke didn’t hesitate, landing a brutal kick that sent Dick flying back.

Bones had snapped, organs were punctured. Dick got up easily, smiling as his bones snapped back into place he ignored the taste of iron on his tongue. Dick was fine, he always healed.

This surprised the room, even Deathstroke paused to speak. Though it was just another challenge “Let’s put that healing factor to the test.”

Deathstroke walked forward, drawing one of his katanas. His back was to Cobb and the rest of the room, and Dick grinned, pouncing.

Sprinting forward Dick jumped, his feet finding purchase on Deathstroke’s sword. Using the blade as a springboard Dick pushed, hand reaching out and coiling tight onto the blade still strapped to Deathstroke’s back.

The room seemed to suck in a collective breath as Dick maneuvered his body in the air with grace. Cobb’s smile was wide, his eyes glinted brightly with pride. Until Dick flipped one final time, over Deathstroke. There was a new glint in Cobb’s eyes, something that Dick had craved to see all these years.

After being so close to the emotion for so long it wasn’t hard to recognize. It was fear, fear in its purest form.

Cobb went to push from his seat, hand’s reaching for his own weapons. But it wouldn’t be good enough.

With a swing of a blade blood splattered the table, including some of the spectators. Dick landed in the growing puddle of black blood on the table, Cobb’s head rolling to a stop at his feet. Dick’s chest was heaving ever so slightly as he reached for the mask covering his entire head.

Ripping it off Dick shook out his hair before thrusting Deathstroke’s Katana into Cobb’s head and table. With both hands-free Dick was quick to yank at his gloves, smiling at the talon’s fell into the growing pool of blood. He ignored how his small hands trembled.

Emotions swirled fiercely in Dick’s chest, and for a single moment, he almost crumbled. Let his world finally crush him. After six years, six awful and long years, it ended. In a matter of seconds, it was all over. But it wasn’t over, no, Dick still had so much to do. So, the child pulled everything in, taking a deep breath he shoved every emotion down.

Dick new his smile was now visible, but he was no fool. A sleek black domino mask covered his eyes. He had no intentions of revealing his identity, Dick’s name died with his grandfather. Meaning Dick was finally free. Holding Deathstroke’s gaze Dicked reached for the blade once more, his voice dripped with unhidden glee as he spoke. “This is a good weapon.”

Maneuvering the blade Dick reached out, offering it back to Deathstroke before looking over his shoulder at his spectators. “Sorry about the mess.”

Klarion began to laugh manically as Queen Bee scowled, swiping at a few drops of blood on her cheek. Her voice was smooth like silk as she spoke, her eyes flicking up to watch Dick closely. “Foolish child, get down.”

Shivering Dick hummed as he crouched down, ignoring Queen Bee’s clear attempt to control him. When Cobb turned Dick to a talon, and he discovered the truth, something snapped. It may have been the last of Dick’s sanity slipping away, or the resolve to leave. Regardless Dick no longer followed orders; his mind couldn’t be manipulated. Reaching out Dicked pulled at Cobb’s arms, going for his talons, Dick was thankful his grandfather had yet to meld such vile things to his own fingers. Bringing out a knife Dick began to take off the appendages as he spoke. He was going to need these at some point, to access different safehouses that belong to the Court. “I survived the Court, your shitty pheromones won’t work.”

When a gun was pointed in between Dick’s eyes he smirked, tilting his head up slightly to look at an incredibly angry Deathstroke. “That won’t work either.”

Gripping the blade the child had taken Deathstroke’s glare intensified, his voice cold. “I have no qualms decapitating a child.”

Grin growing Dick shrugged, snapping the final talon off, and depositing them in a pouch on his utility belt. “Where’s the fun in that? Anyways you should all be thanking me, totally just save your collective asses.”

Dick was slightly shocked by his own carefree attitude. There were times he couldn’t even remember what his own voice sounded like. But with Cobb dead the weight and fear fell from Dick’s shoulders. He didn’t have to keep up an act here, the game was over, Dick could be himself. Whatever that meant.

Leaning back in his chair Savage raised his hand to Deathstroke, the man lowering his weapons instantly. This hadn’t been expected, but Savage couldn’t deny his curiosity of the child before him. To have such an asset aiding the Light… “Explain yourself.”

Shrugging Dick turned his body to face the leader, becoming slightly more serious. “Cobb being unoriginal wanted to use you folks to gain power over the Parliament and take over the world.”

Voice smug Lex Luthor spoke up then, resting his chin on his hands as he leaned on the table. “I think we are more than capable of handling a few birds.”

“You aren’t. Which is why you’re going to let me go.” Shrugging Dick put his blade back into his sheathe, before walking right past Savage to look out over the city, when his feet left the table and hit the ground, they were silent. “I’ll dismantle the Court, and in return you will leave me alone. I have no intentions of getting involved in whatever this is.”

“We can give you power boy.”

Groaning Dick looked behind him, eyes landing back on Deathstroke. “My hands may be dripping in blood, but I have no intention of killing the innocent. I’m content staying in my morally grey bubble thank you very much! Plus, like Cobb clearly demonstrates I’m not the best at following orders.”

Dick couldn’t help but snicker at his little joke, eyes falling on the cooling corpse before he turned back to the view. It was Ra's al Ghul who spoke up next, watching Dick closely. “Even someone as skilled as yourself will need help. The Court of Owls has interfered with my dealings before, I have no problem in offering the assistance of the League.”

Dick nodded at the man in thanks, looking back to Savage as the man spoke up. “Do you have a name?”

Giving Cobb one final look Dick nodded, turning to face the room Dick leaned against the glass, smile small as he spoke. “Renegade.”


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the streets with a bouquet, Dick weaved his way through the city, paying no mind to the people around him. His heart ached something fierce as he entered the cemetery, bright blue eyes scanning the area. Dick never had a chance to see his parents, visit their graves.

That was until today.

Walking the rows, it was the signa that caught Dick’s attention, followed by his family name.

Kneeling on the cool grass Dick took a few minutes to clean off the tombstones before placing the flowers at his parents’ final resting place. Placing a trembling hand on his mother’s grave Dick couldn’t hold back the tears, looking down at his ungodly pale thin hand. For once it was dripping with blood, but that didn’t ease the guilt, the weight.

He didn’t move for some time, talking aloud quietly, sharing the tragedy that was now his life.

It felt good, to speak about what he had endured, what he had done. And somehow Dick knew his parents were listening, proud when Dick told them he got revenge. That he survived.

The sirens off in the distance caught Dick’s attention and he smiled. Some things never changed, he was happy to be back, even if his life was forever changed in this city. Ra’s al Ghul made a point to tell him it wasn’t a good idea. That he shouldn’t face this branch alone, not with Batman protecting the city. Even Slade had agreed, offering his assistance.

But Dick had the tendency not to listen. So, he packed a bag, and boarded one of Ra’s many jets.

Turning back to his parents Dick mumbled one final goodbye before standing straight once more.

He had work to do after all.

Wandering deep into the sewers of Gotham Dick found the one of many secret entrances into the bowels of the Court. With the masters gone Dick wasn’t overly concerned about the possibility of being attacked, it was too soon for anyone to come and try to regain power. He also knew Cobb had frozen the talons, not wanting them milling about without his ever-watchful eye.

It was cold, much to Dick’s dismay. He pulled the thick leather jacket he had gotten from Slade closer to his trembling form. He could already feel his body begin to slow, but he pushed on regardless. For he knew what lay beyond the next door.

Walking among the cryo tubes Dick frowned. He had been so close to becoming one of these people. It was only his blood relation to Cobb that had kept Dick safe from the final steps, not wanting to lose Dick’s genius to the freezing process.

Still, life here hadn’t been easy, Cobb was cruel and cold. He enjoyed the suffering of others, he had fixated on Dick, wanting to break him. Cobb almost succeeded; he had been so close on many occasions. To this day Dick still doesn’t know how he held on, how he was able to trick Cobb into believing he had won.

Setting explosives Dick made his way deeper within, tucking the detonator into one of his pouches. Dick made his way into the control room, plopping himself down at the computer. Hacking into the system wasn’t hard, Dick tore through the firewalls like tissue paper. The boy extracted everything, locations of bases, the names of leaders, the process of how to make a talon. Every single scrap of information was copied and downloaded onto separate flash drives. Once done Dick smiled as he scrubbed the systems clean before setting up charges in this room as well.

The boy had grown to love explosions.

Next came the armory. The boy was quick peel off the top half of his uniform, going to a work bench. The material used for the talon gear was of top quality, and for years Dick had imagined the suit he could create. Chuckling to himself the boy twirled around in the chair he had plopped in, turning on the small lamp overhead before getting to work.

Hours dwindled by the only noise in the room was Dick working away and the small drip from a leaky pipe down the hall. Until Dick hummed in triumph, pushing back in his seat to ditch his pants as well.

First thing that went was the damn gold. Second was the armor, it only slowed Dick down in a fight anyways.

And this time around no one had a say in the matter.

The suit was streamline, the fabric like a second skin to the boy. It looked great of course, even for his young age Dick was strong, his muscles were defined. Instead of gold Dick used red for the seams and accents of the suit. And while it may be a little on the nose, Dick made a point to embroider the chest with his family insignia, the three lines across his chest resembled wings, which was connected in a V shape that went down to his waistline.

After much consideration Dick kept the six throwing blades strapped over his ribs. But in return he ditched the extra two large daggers that were kept at the hips. As a replacement Dick added a sheath onto his back, to hold his katana.

Originally Dick wanted to leave his arms exposed, then remembered the tiny problem that his veins were black, and he was probably a little too pale to be considered healthy. Dick made sure his suit traveled high on his neck. Not only to cover the scar on his throat but the thick black veins.

The only skin truly visible was Dick’s lower face, feeling almost smothered Dick went with fingerless gloves, smirking to himself when he added studs to his knuckles.

The steel glinted in the low light as Dick scanned the room once more. Satisfied the boy planned to make one final stop, humming as he walked down the barren halls.

The aviary was beautiful place, Dick didn’t get much time here, only getting to get a glimpse once before. But the idea of having an owl companion had always been an exciting prospect. It helps that these owls are genetically modified. They bond with a single talon for life, working as a lookout and partner. They are also used for communication and tracking.

The boy refused to admit it, but the idea of having a companion, a friend to have his back, even if its covered in feathers soothed his broken heart. Dick wouldn’t be able to do this alone, and he didn’t have the nerve to trust any human to have his back. So, for him this would be the best option.

Unlatching the door Dick stepped in, making a point to dodge the bird shit littering the floor. The rustle of feathers was instant, many owls tucking themselves away. Dick didn’t mind, he simply stood in the middle of the massive dome, waiting.

It didn’t take long, soon there was a flutter at Dick’s left side before something landed by his feet. Dick couldn’t help but bark out a laugh as he leaned down, reaching out. Perfect partner indeed.

A ball of feathers hopped into Dick’s hand, fitting perfectly. A pair of big black eyes looked up at Dick and he was quick to roll two fingers carefully down the bird’s back. The coloration of the owl was stunning. A mixture of light and dark browns, the owl would blend in perfectly with the bark of a tree. But what really stood out about this owl was the bold rusted feathers at the top of the bird’s eyes and back of its wings. The bird let out a pleasant little hoot before hopping up his arm and onto his shoulder. Dick could barely notice the weight of his new little companion.

Quick to bring up his free arm Dick searched the owl’s breed on his holographic computer, speaking out loud. “Flammulated owl huh?” Looking up how to sex his knew friend Dick maneuvered the bird in question back into his hand to check. “Female, well what should I call you beautiful?”

Leaving the aviary Dick made quick work of going over to the control room, opening the large doors at the top of the dome to release the owls, he refused to burry innocent animals in miles of cement.

“Name… Name… Oh! How about Crimson?”

The owl puffed its feathers before snuggling closer to Dick’s neck, seeking warmth. Which Dick would take that as his answer. “Alright Crimson lets blow this popsicle stand!”

Fist bumping the air Dick made his way to the ladder in the corner of the massive room, looking back to see only falling feathers left within the aviary. Smart owls indeed.

It was when Dick opened the latch to the sewers did, he realize his mistake, alarm beginning to blare overhead, a chill crawled up Dick’s spine, frozen stiff. He only snapped out of it when there was movement in the shadows, Crimson screeched, pulling on Dick’s hair before going into the sewers.

Five bodies stepped out of the shadows and Dick was quick to move then, throwing his body up the ladder at an alarming speed. “Shit fuck!”

Silent feet carrying Dick he jerked to the side as a blade whizzed past his cheek. Embedding into the wall. Skirting to the side Dick didn’t hesitate to kick at the manhole above him. The moment Dick was clear, and Crimson soared above him he smashed his thumb over the detonator before sprinting down the street as the earth rumbled.

Fighting five talons wasn’t something Dick had been prepared for, but now he was going to have little choice. Hoping onto a fire escape Dick made quick work of scaling the building, unsheathing his sword the moment he hit the roof.

The clash was immediate, golden talons meeting cool steel. Taking a step back Dick smiled at his opponents, voice teetering on arrogant as he spoke. “Sure, you wanna do this?”

“Traitor!”

“Disgraced!”

It was surprising to Dick that the talons could even speak, being frozen scrambles the mind, most of the talons bellow, crushed under rumble, were nothing more than husks. It was why Cobb had fought tooth and nail to prove why he was too valuable as an asset to be put on ice. It was why Dick was never shoved into a tube, Dick knew he wouldn’t have come out of that with the will to fight.

Shrugging Dick pounced, ignoring as claws reaching for his heart. Now free from under Cobb’s thumb Dick danced, his feet barely touched the ground as he took down the talons, laughing while he did.

Then a dagger was lodged deep into his lower back and Dick flipped to gain some distance, chuckling. “Shoulda gone for the spine!”

Already succeeding in taking out two talons Dick rolled, ignoring twinge of pain, he was quick to kick out his feet, sending a talon tumbling. Dick pounced decapitating the assassin before throwing two of his throwing knives at the one approaching.

Dick hadn’t planned for that talon to roll, the final talon waiting right behind the other, their claws reaching out. But before they could reach Dick a mass of black kicked the talon to the side, bones snapping as it rolled.

Eyes widening Dick didn’t have much time to focus on the new person. For the second to last talon was in Dick’s space, towering over him as it attacked. A clawed hand currently tickling his insides Dick couldn’t help but groan, heavy taste of copper on his tongue. “Ow! Damn talon!”

Cutting off the hand Dick respond in kind, roundhouse kicking the talon in question. He went for a killing blow but stopped when the body began to bulge and crumble. Jumping back Dick furrowed his brows as the two remaining talons’ bodies began to ooze black blood before going limp. Body exploding out.

“Huh, well that’s unexpected.” Again, Dick cursed the court and their cruelty. These talons must have been on ice for too long, their bodies unable to take it. Sighing Dick was quick to pull the dismembered hand from his stomach before twisting his body to do the same with the dagger. He hissed as the weapon clattered to the roof besides the hand. Grumbling to himself as he looked over himself. “Just had to trash the suit, not like I spent half the day on it or anything. Useless damn assassins.”

Poking at his healing stomach Crimson hooted before fluttering down to perch on Dick’s shoulder, her eyes keen on the other occupant of the roof.

Dick had a feeling he was angering the man by ignoring him. If the hero’s tone was anything to go by as he spoke. “Who are you and what are you doing in my city?”

“Saving it obviously. You’re welcome.” Finally looking up at Batman Dick smirked, having no problem holding the hero’s glare. Sheathing his katana Dick walked past Batman to retrieve his throwing knives.

“Names Renegade.”

Considering how new to the scene Dick was he wasn’t surprised that Batman didn’t recognize the name. Which was probably a good thing if he were being honest, Batman would probably try to toss him in Arkham without a second thought otherwise. Turning back to face the man Dick didn’t hesitate to flash a blinding smile, reaching out his bloody hand.

Dick wasn’t surprised when Batman ignored his hand, instead looking at the black blooded heaps around them. “What are these things.”

“Talons, assassins sent from the Court of Owls.”

That had Batman’s eyes snapping back in an instant, and of course the detective was quick to look at Dick’s torn suit, his own black blood drying on pale skin. Guess there was no point of trying to hide it. “The Court of Owls is nothing but an urban legend.”

Kicking one of the masked heads toward the hero Dicked smirked. “Tell that to him.” Cleaning his bloody hands off on his pants Dick reached up to scratch by Crimson’s ear cooing at her as he spoke next. “I destroyed the Gotham Branch, so you shouldn’t cross paths with any talons, but if you do, decapitation works best.”

Of course, there’s their weakness to cold, but seeing how Batman scowl only deepened Dick decided to keep that one to himself.

“Gotham branch?”

The playful mood soured then, Dick’s shoulders sagging as he thought about the work, he was about to have to shoulder all alone. Well, mostly alone, Crimson seemed to feel his distress and snuggled even closer. “It’s a global organization.”

Stepping forward Batman was quick to take a sample of blood before tucking it into a pouch. “How do you know so much about the Court of Owls?”

“Because I’m hunting them down, duh.”

“You’re just a child.”

The mood in the air shifted again, Dick’s smile dropped as he looked Batman over. He was getting tired of people writing him off because of his clear young age. The court didn’t care, a talon was a talon. And after his bloody display at LexCorp even the big bad villains respected him.

Turning Dick headed for the edge of the building, voice dripping with irritation. “And you run around in tights and a cape.”

Not giving Batman time to respond Dick made a dramatic exit, Crimson took to the sky as Dick flipped forward, dropping into the shadows, and slipping out of sight. He wanted to visit his parents one final time before leaving this city behind.

Though, Dick wasn’t a fool, he knew he would meet the dark knight again, for Dick had six years of visits to the cemetery to catch up on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! This chapter is a little short, sorry about that, but I do plan to post again later this week! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Feet dangling over the edge of a random roof in the heart of Gotham Dick typed away on his holographic computer, munching on a bag of chips as he read over a few files Slade had sent him. The man had been pestering Dick to join him, be his apprentice. Dick told him to shove his offer up his ass, in return Slade just chuckled and walked off.

The man was irritating, but he also gifted Dick with a set of throwing stars. So, who was he to complain? Clearly the man knew how to play the game, if the authoritative role wouldn’t work, there was always bribery.

It had been six months since Dick killed Cobb, and man did word spread fast. Renegade was an enigma; the media didn’t know what else to call him. For Dick was clearly no hero, for he’s been seen with Deathstroke and members of the League of Shadows. Yet He also had no qualms dismantling a trafficking ring or stopping any petty crimes he came across. Then there was the fact that Renegade carried several lethal weapons, yet he hasn’t used lethal force.

Well unless you’re a talon or master, but the public didn’t know about that.

It was funny, Dick enjoyed the grey area he currently resided in. The Light would surely be a problem at some point down the road, but they wouldn’t dare try anything until Dick finished dismantling the Court anyways.

Still, he should probably do something about them, he wasn’t about world domination. He wasn’t about to give up his freedom that easily. Not after what he had to endure to achieve it.

Licking at his fingers Dick smirked when Crimson took to the sky, letting out a hoot to warn her partner. Closing the file Dick leaned back on his hands to look at the approaching Hero. “Sup Batsy?”

“What are your intentions?”

Rolling his eyes Dick pushed himself back up before slouching, looking over the city. “Told you that already. Didn’t know you were already going senile.”

Dick’s smile only grew at the sigh he heard from behind, it was easy to get under the hero’s skin. “You’re a loose cannon Renegade, the world isn’t safe with you on the lose.”

Snorting Dick got to his feet, turning slowly to look at the dark knight. “You’re a man in a bat costume, not god, you don’t get to make that call.”

Crimson swooped down then, screeching in Batman’s face. Before he had a chance to catch the owl it took to the sky. Scowling at the feathered creature Batman only sighed louder when he looked back down to find Renegade gone.

-

Dick originally planned to go bother Lex Luthor, maybe poke around in his labs for a bit, but Crimson’s head turned to the side, her black eyes focusing on something. “What’s up baby girl?”

Normally when she got like this Dick ended up stopping a mugging or bank robbery. So, without a second thought Dick shrugged and toke to the rooftops, following his feathered partner.

Well, it was a bank robbery, but one Dick should not interfere with.

The Young Justice team was currently fighting against Icicle, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, and Mr. Freeze. And from the looks of it they were losing. Dick should have just walked away, it would have been so easy.

But then the Kid Flash sprinted right onto a sheet of ice, being thrown into a nearby wall. Captain Cold turned on the teen, smile manic as he aimed his gun at Kid Flash.

Batman just tried to apprehend him the other night. A few of the other Heroes also took time out of their days to try and track him down. Plus helping the kid heroes could put a bigger target on his back when it comes to the Light. His contacts could easily shut him out, making dismantling the Court that much harder.

So why was Dick jumping down?

Pulling on his Katana Dick landed in front of Kid Flash, bringing his blade down on Captain Cold’s gun. Quick to kick the man, Dick sent him flying into Killer Frost. Both were knocked to the ground in a heap of limbs as Dick sent a throwing knife into Mr. Freeze’s glass dome.

In response the villain had to freeze his own head to avoid death.

Icicle turned then, quick to raise a hand in Dick’s direction. The surprise on his face was evident and his voice grated on Dick’s nerves. “Renegade?! I thought you were on our side?”

That really got everyone’s attention, all eyes falling on Dick. He huffed out an annoyed breath, body beginning to shake from the cold. “I’m not on anyone’s side but my own.”

Clearly not liking Dick’s answer Icicle sent out spears of ice, to which Dick tried his best to block. But his limbs wouldn’t stop shaking, and his movements were growing lethargic. Dick was able to deflect three of the shards, the fourth one embedded deep into his shoulder, making him grunt and stagger back.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him as Dick watched as Superboy punched Icicle and sent him to the ground, out cold.

“S-shit.”

“Hey bro, you good?”

Ignoring Kid Flash, Dick yanked out the ice shard, cursing once more when his blood oozed out sluggishly, the wound wasn’t healing. Overhead there was a panicked screech and a rustle of feathers, Dick didn’t hesitate to whistle sharply, looking to the sky with a trembling frown on his lips. Crimson would be able to track him from a distance, he wasn’t ready to show her to other heroes.

The black spots in the corner of his eyes were beginning to grow, the chill now sinking deep into the bone. Dick was going to pass out.

He just had to be the hero.

Dick rolled his eyes at his own stupidity just as his body went limp in Kid Flash’s arms.

-

Everything was red. His parents, the walls, the floor, his hands. Blood was everywhere, slick, and warm. Dick’s mother coughed then, chained to a wall besides her husband. Her body was broken, pale, death coiling tightly around her.

She looked up at Dick then, her eyes filled with tears, her voice broken and raspy from all the screams. “Why? Why my little robin?”

Jolting up in the bed Dick bit down his scream, hands going to his chest in hopes to slow his breathing. It took a moment to be able to focus on his surroundings when he did Dick didn’t even try to stop a frown from crawling on his lips.

Ms. Martian stepped closer; her hands clasped before her. “Renegade? Are you alright?”

Blinking slowly Dick nodded, looking down at his chest. Ripping off the bandages Dick hummed to himself, pleased to see pale skin, the wound from earlier healed. “Peachy. Where am I?”

“We brought you to Mount Justice my friend.”

“Hey dude! Thanks for saving my life!”

Looking between Aqualad and Kid Flash, Dick tilted his head to the side a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue. Then the door off to the side opened to reveal Batman in all his glory. Dick was quick to search his person, anger spiking when he found his weapons gone.

His voice dripped with venom as he sent a glare at Batman, consequences be damned. “Stealing isn’t very heroic, and last time I checked kidnapping is a felony.”

“Kidnapping?” Ms. Martian seemed alarmed by the comment, but Dick ignored her.

Ignoring Dick's clear hostility Batman spoke up then, voice stern yet calm. “You did good today, acted like a true hero.”

Rolling his eyes behind the mask Dick got to his feet, flinching when Kid Flash moved closer. It took a moment for Dick to realize the other teen probably thought Dick was going to fall. Meaning Kid Flash planned to catch him.

Yeah, Dick needed to leave now.

“Thanks, batsy, real confidence boost, can barely contain my joy.” Crossing his arms Dick's frowned deepened, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now give me my gear and I'll be out of your hair, if you even got any under that cowl.”

“Show Batman some respect! He could have just tossed you in a cell and been done with it.”

Dick slowly turned to look at the girl who spoke up, squinting ever so slightly. What was Sportsmaster's kid doing here? “And why do I belong in a cell?”

Scuffing Artemis pointed at Dick then, her voice growing annoyed. “You’ve been seen with Deathstroke!”

“Since when does one’s affiliations result in instant guilt? A little unfair don’t ya think?”

Artemis paled then, stepping back, and letting her hand fall to the side.

Aqualad stepped forward protecting Artemis from Dick’s cold glare, lifting his hands in a gesture of peace. “We don’t mean you any harm Renegade, were just trying to show our gratitude.”

Blinking Dick knew Aqualad was sincere, charming even. But it didn’t change the fact while his words may be true, Batman clearly had other intentions. So, Dick nodded at his fellow peers, looking to Kid Flash as he spoke next. His voice kinder. “You don’t need to thank me; it was the right thing to do.”

With that said Dick stepped forward, looking up to Batman without an ounce of fear. “Now move.”

When Batman finally stepped aside Dick didn’t hesitate to shove by him, leaving the medical wing. He hummed in triumph when he entered the conference room and found his weapons placed on the table.

Ignoring the clear audience Dick wandered over to the Zeta tubes, frowning as the robotic voice spoke up over the speakers

“Unrecognized, access denied.”

Without a second thought Dick’s fingers glided over the keyboard so fast that Kid Flash was jealous. A moment later Dick was yanking off three separate trackers and tossing them to the ground as stepped back into the tubes. Giving his best smile Dick flipped Batman off as the voice spoke up once more.

“King of the mountain: B01”

Dick smiled when he found himself back in the city, LexCorp off in the distance. The sudden weight on Dick’s shoulder brought a smile to his face. Crimson tucked herself away the best she could, clearly not liking being out in the day.

“Sorry baby girl, just a little longer.”

Fingers gliding over feathers Dick continued with his earlier plan, he needed to talk to Lex anyways, Dick needed more than just his katana when facing the remaining talons. Surly the genius businessman would be willing to offer a few ideas if Dick offered his skills for a night of mayhem.

It would also be an adequate distraction, keeping Dick’s mind from spiraling around the fact he just saved Kid Flash. That he was at their mercy and they hadn’t even taken off the mask.

Yeah, Dick really didn’t want to think about the implications of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the editing is a little rough, dealing with a migraine at the moment. I'm finishing up the final touches and this story will be done, I'm very excited! This has been a blast to write, got me out of my writers block as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kaldur had this inkling, a small little hunch that their mission was not going to go as planned. Still Kaldur kept his thoughts to himself, stepping onto the Bioship and taking his normal seat. The rest of the team was quick to fill in, for this was an important mission. One they couldn’t fail.

There was a tip, an arms deal going down, apparently someone from The Light was going to be involved. But that wasn’t what had Kaldur so on edge, Batman had been clear, the mission was only to observe. Not to get involved. They were expected to follow the member of Light and the arms dealer, find the location of their operations.

So why was he so nervous? Sighing Kaldur crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His team talked among themselves, but he kept to himself this time around.

It didn’t take long to make it to Metropolis, M'gann moved the bioship to stealth mode before setting up the mind link. Looking up Kaldur smiled at the serious faces looking to him for guidance. They were ready.

_“Alright, Artemis find a good perch, you’ll be our distraction if things go south. Superboy, you and Kid Flash take the rear exit and I’ll take the front. M’gann you are our eyes and ears, don’t stay out in the open, even with your cloaking capabilities it’s not worth the risk. Remember we are not to engage, this is a recon mission only, stay focused.”_

Getting into position the team got comfortable, expecting this to be a long night. What was until M’gann tucked herself next to a window, getting a visual of the inside of the warehouse. _“Guys I have a visual on one suspect, and we have a problem.”_

Body tensing Kaldur moved to a higher position able to see within just as M’gann answered the question everyone was asking. _“Renegade is here.”_

 _“What?”_ Wally sounded frantic as he looked to Connor clearly upset by the news

Artemis didn’t help the matter, her voice taking a darker tint as she spoke over the mind link. _“Told you he couldn’t be trusted!_

Looking at the teen in question over, Kaldur was quick to cut past anymore chatter. _“Calm down, we don’t know the whole situation as of yet.”_

Perched on a few crates Dick kicked his legs back and forth, typing away and currently hacking into LexCorp, Lex really needed to be knocked down a few pegs, and Dick just enjoyed messing with the man. It was becoming a dangerous game between the two. Lex, like Ra’s and Slade saw the potential in Dick, and in return he was trying to manipulate the boy with gear and knowledge. It wasn’t working, but Dick wasn’t about to voice that aloud. He was really liking the weapons and other gadgets.

When a gun was cocked and pointed at the back of his head Dick snorted, not even looking up as Deathstroke walked around to gaze up at him, his voice gruff as always. “It’s been a while little bird. Where have you been?”

Stealing for Lex, pealing a master’s body apart, falling into a pit of self-deprecation afterward. But Dick knew better, and those thoughts stayed exactly where they belong. Instead, Dick shrugged his shoulders, voice light. “Pissed off the bat and his little kiddie league, figured I should lay low for a bit.”

Humming Slade looked over the boy, quick to catch how tense he was. Now is the perfect time to push buttons. “Playing hero not exciting enough for you?”

Scowling Dick dropped his arms, giving Slade his full attention. “I’m not a hero.”

Slade smiled under his mask as he tilted his head to the side. “Well saving Kid Flash wasn’t villainous.”

Body growing on edge Dick gripped at the crate bellow him, knuckled growing white. He knew helping was a bad idea, yet he still couldn’t regret his decision. Dick was a monster… but deep down he wanted to be better, be good. “I wasn’t about to let captain snowflake kill a kid Slade.”

Chuckling Slade stepped closer to Renegade; the boy was quick to lean back. “So quick to anger, it almost sounds like you care.”

“Wow I wonder why.” Throwing his arms up Dick couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Not like there’s any reason for me to be against child murder or anything.”

“I thought you only cared about the Court.”

Eyebrow twitching Dick squinted at Slade not liking where this seemed to be heading. “I do.”

“Tell me little bird what comes after?”

That caused Dick to pause, his hands falling to his side. Dick hasn’t let himself think that far ahead, not with so much at stake. “I don’t know.”

“Well, your little bout of heroics interfered with the Light. I suggest you tread a little more carefully next time.”

The mood in the warehouse shifted then. Outside the team tensed, all agreeing if a fight broke out, they would intervein. Within the warehouse Dick curled his fingers over the hilt of his katana, body ready to spring into action. “Is that a threat?”

Crossing his arms over his chest Slade’s smile bled into his voice as he spoke. “No little bird a warning. Not picking a side makes you dangerous, keep this up kid and you’ll be forced to pick. Which at the rate your going will result in either death or prison.”

Dick didn’t let go of his blade just yet, his next question already rolling off his tongue. “Is that what this is? You forcing me to pick a side?”

Slade stepped back then, giving Renegade much needed space. Considering how the child reacted to the offer in the first place Slade knew trying to back Renegade into a corner would only make things worse. No, Slade needed to be patient, calm, maybe even borderline kind. Only earning Renegade’s trust could lead to the boy falling in line with Slade. “Forcing you to do anything won’t get me what I want. My offer will always be on the table little bird, just remember that when your demons catch up to you.”

Dick was quick to open his mouth, to respond, but the large doors at the entrance began to open, truck lights flooding in. Slade turned then, leaning his back on the crates beside Dick’s legs. He was about to relax when Crimson’s hoot caught his attention.

Head whipping to the side Dick caught a flash of blonde and green, smirking. Artemis was quick to take aim, clearly ready to fight if Dick rose alarm. Grin growing Dick winked at the girl before looking back ahead. He wasn’t getting involved, even if he did, Dick needed to get his hands on this gear first.

Sliding off the crates with grace Dick strolled forward as the truck came to a stop. Bane stepped out along with a few henchmen. His smile hungry as he looked the boy over before him, Dick just crossed his arms getting a chuckle from the man. Bane didn’t hesitate to step forward, handing a large case to Dick.

Unsnapping the latches Dick hummed, looking over the six glowing blue vials. He shivered, the cold coming off them uncomfortable even in this small quantity. Still, it was exactly what Dick wanted and he smiled closing the case and digging in his small pouch. Producing a flash drive Dick tossed it at the villain turning on his heel as he spoke up. He had a kiddie league to mess with. “Pleasure doing business.”

Flipping onto the crates Dick smiled drown at Slade giving a cheeky little wave before jumping into the rafters. Scanning the area before picking a destination. “Until next time Deathstroke.”

Once on the roof Dick made his way to the entrance, quick to smile at Aqualad and make his way down to the teen. Dick knew an arrow was pointed at his back as he jumped down, standing besides Aqualad. Not that it stopped his mouth from moving. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“What are you doing here Renegade?”

Aqualad was tense, watching Dick’s every move, he simply shrugged before lifting the case slightly, drawing attention to it. “Treating myself.”

“What’s in the truck?”

Plopping down Dick rolled his shoulders as he answered, Crimson fluttering down to perch on Dick’s knee. “No clue, but I think we will be finding out soon.”

That got Aqualad to look back at the warehouse, tensing as Bane pulled out a bigger, heftier case. It was then that there was a presence in Dick’s mind and he hissed long a low.

Aqualad didn’t miss the response was the first to speak over the mind link while holding Dick’s gaze. _“Renegade has offered his assistance.”_

Cocking an eyebrow Dick scoffed shaking his head. _“Why would I do that?”_

 _“What’s the saying? Oh! The enemy of my enemy is my friend!”_ M’gann sounded so proud, it caused Dick to chuckle lightly, shaking his head. His fingers gliding over Crimson’s feathers.

The moment was ruined by Artemis, still wounded by Dick’s jab all those weeks ago. _“We can’t trust him!”_

_“Why not? He saved my life!”_

Dick wasn’t really surprised by Kid Flash’s words, he seemed to be determined to remind everyone of that fact. But Dick did freeze When Superboy spoke up. _“Renegade did dismantle that trafficking ring in Blüdhaven.”_

 _“See! Hero material!”_ Kid Flash’s voice dripped with snug satisfaction, clearly looking in Artemis’s direction.

The young female didn’t hesitate to point out the obvious, irritation easy to pick up through the link. _“Yet he’s buddy buddy with a world-renowned mercenary, considered one of the best.”_

Movement in the corner of his eye had Dick turning, Mrs. Martian smiling at him with way to much warmth. _“That doesn’t make Renegade a bad person.”_

Aqualad didn’t miss how Dick was shifting, like he was ready to run for the hills. _“Renegade?”_

Sighing Dick looked up to the night sky, not able to meet the hero’s gaze. _“Look I don’t like hurting innocent people but I’m not about to put on a cape and join the Justice League.”_

 _“Yeah, don’t think Batman would like that anyways.”_ Kid Flash flinched when he was hit with a wave of anger from many over the link, confused. _“What?”_

Shaking his head Aqualad reached out, putting a hand on Renegade, trying to coax the younger teen. _“You may not fit in with the Justice League, but you could have a spot with us.”_

Dick looked down at the hand, frozen stiff. There was no pain, and the touch was warm, grounding even. Dick never wanted to run more in his life. He didn’t have time for this. _“You don’t know what I’ve done.”_

_“Maybe not, but we know where your heart lies.”_

Before Dick could attest to that Artemis spoke up, stopping the conversation short. _“Hey! They are on the move.”_

She was right of course, Dick hadn’t let his eyes linger from the warehouse for long. Bane was back in his truck, rolling in reverse. Artemis was quick to shoot a tracker on the vehicle before turning to watch Deathstroke. Dick jumped back to the roof, keeping in the shadows, watching as Slade slid onto a custom motorcycle. One Dick had been itching to ride.

It seemed the mission was going to go without a hitch, that was until Ms. Martian tried to get closer, her cape snagged on a rusty roofing nail, the rip of fabric almost a whisper. But that was enough.

Deathstroke had his gun in hand, whipping around.

Without thinking Dick was on the move, reaching out and clasping a hand around Ms. Martian’s arm. Spinning Dick moved the squeaking teen behind him, standing tall on the roof and looking down at Deathstroke with a frown on his lips.

Dick knew if Deathstroke pulled that trigger there would be a bullet in between his eyes. But he wasn’t scared about himself, but the girl tucked behind him. Deathstroke didn’t mess around, that gun was a high enough caliber to go right through Dick and into Ms. Martian.

The pair shared a long moment, neither spoke as Deathstroke lowered his gun, shoving it back into his holster before flicking his kickstand and turning to speed off. And when Dick practically dropped with relief no one commented on it.

Dick still had a hand on Ms. Martian and didn’t let go until Deathstroke was out of eyeshot. Turning Dick found the entire team staring at him. Aqualad stepped forward and Dick stepped back, trying his best to keep distance between them.

When Dick spoke up his voice was cool, collected, but it held a threat that made everyone on the roof tense. “Prepare yourselves, a storm is brewing.”

With those final words Dick stepped off the roof and into the shadows, Crimson flying overhead. Dick had a feeling his life was about to get a hell of a lot harder. He just had to keep playing hero. 

-

It was far into the night yet there was still movement in the streets, dancing among the shadows.

Blades clashed; punches were thrown. Blood black and red splattered the alleyways of the city of love.

Red flames danced across the streets, bringing little comfort to a freezing Renegade. Klarion’s manic laughter bounced off the building’s walls, sending chills down Dick’s spine. He had no choice but to run, he had already been weakened fighting the Court, he was in no condition to fight Klarion.

“Come on out little talon!”

Panting Dick skidded into an alley, a map on his wrist leading him to what could be the end. God, he hoped this would work. Dick wouldn’t be able to get to the League of Shadows in time, nor did he want to jeopardize them in his haste. 

A shadow raced past the mouth of the alley and Dick cursed, trying his best to stop his trembling hands. “Here birdy birdy!”

Grinding his teeth Dick hacked the zeta tubes once more, mumbling under his breath as flames filled the alley he stood in mere moment before. “Paris is always a good idea my ass!” Jumping into the abandoned photo booth Dick gripped the gaping wound on his side as he was teleported away.

“King of the Mountain B01.”

Without a second thought Dick let his katana clatter to the ground, him following soon after. The world blurred, and Dick had to close his eyes, heart beating rapidly. Teeth clattering Dick groaned as footsteps quickly approached. “Just needed a breather! Pretend I'm not even here!”

When the scowling face of Batman entered Dick’s line of sight, he couldn’t help but chuckle, which caused blood to dribble out the corner of his mouth. “Fate is one cruel dude.”

And that’s how Dick found himself wrapped in a blanket in Mount Justice, a cup of coco before him that he refused to drink. The hole team sat around him, Batman leading this sorry excuse of an interrogation. Not that Dick had any intentions of leaving. As much as it burned to admit Dick should have listen to Slade.

It seems the Light wants Renegade with them or off the playing field.

“My only goal is to demolish the Court; they are a threat to the Light so I used that to my advantage. But clearly I’ve become too much of a loose cannon.”

“What is your connection with the Court of Owls? How did you even contact the leaders of the Light?”

Sinking into his seat Dick sighed. There was no point in trying to hide the truth, Batman wouldn’t agree to help him otherwise. “I was to be the next talon. My grandfather slaughtered my parents to get to me, he trained me for three years before deeming me worthy. I-“

Voice petering out Dick couldn’t admit what he did. Zucco’s screams kept him up at night. After that Dick never killed another person unless they were a part of the court. Didn’t matter, Dick was still a killer, his hands covered in blood. “Once I was what he wanted my grandfather moved his own plans in motion. He betrayed the Court, taking me to prove his worth to the Light. I decapitated him at the conference table.”

Eyes growing wide Kid Flash leaned back in his chair speaking up for the rest in the room. “Dude…”

Scowling Dick didn’t raise his gaze finding great interest in the steaming mug before him. “It had to be done.”

Anger in the room spiking Batman placed his hand on the table voice cold as he spoke. “Killing is never the answer.”

Slowly Dick turned to Batman then, voice hollow. “Oh? What should I have done? Wait for a hero to come and save me?” Pushing his still chilled body up Dick let the blanket fall, his mangled body easy to see. The worse of the wounds were now on the mend thankfully, but it still wasn’t a pretty sight. Which was exactly what Dick was aiming for. “I came here for help, if you’re going to be a judgmental prick then I’m done here.”

“N-no!” It was Kid Flash who spoke up, surprising everyone in the room as he continued. Speaking more to Batman than Dick himself. “We are going to help. No matter who needs it, that’s what heroes do.”

Blinking Dick looked back to Batman, his voice calm but it still brought chills to everyone in the room. “Regardless what you do, the Light is growing in strength, they may even reach out to the court. I may have the pull with a few of the members because you know, my charm is on point. But chances are we’re fucked.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Batman finally sat down in his seat, voice grim as he spoke. “You have a plan?”

“Of course, who do you think I am?”

-

Being back in Nanda Parbat brought a genuine smile to Dick’s face as he climbed the steps of the palace. Considering the boy spent most nights in crumbling, abandoned buildings or sketchy motels this place swiftly became a home. One he still couldn’t believe was offered to him. It was foolish, how quick Dick latched onto the offer, considering he was currently in what could be considered another assassin cult. But Dick couldn’t stop himself, nor did he want too.

At this point Dick didn’t care if the people he surrounded himself were considered hero or villain, if they were kind, loving, Dick accepted them in an instant.

Which explains when a small body collided with his own Dick laughed loudly, hugging the small body to his chest, and spinning. “Hey Dami!”

Emerald eyes filled to the brim with joy blinked up at Dick and he melted, pulling the child into his arms to walk deeper into the palace.

“Where have you been?” Voice sounding far beyond his years Damian Wayne looked up at Renegade, frowning slightly. The teen had vanished over a month ago, Damian had been worried.

Dick’s smile only grew, hugging Damian closer, it took far too long to break Damian’s walls, but now Dick refused to misstep with the child, not wanting those walls to be slapped back into place. “I was with your father actually, he’s kinda a dick not gonna lie.”

“But my father is a hero is he not?”

Sighing Dick looked down at the boy in his arms, words rolling off his tongue. “He is, but remember Dami, we are all human. We aren’t perfect.”

Damian hummed but didn’t say anything else, thinking over Dick’s words. Not that he would have had time to speak up anyways, for soon Dick brought them before his grandfather.

Ra’s al Ghul sat poised in his seat, nursing a cup of tea. He didn’t seem surprised by Dick’s sudden arrival, more relieved than anything. “Ah, Renegade have you come to give an answer to my offer?”

It was alarming how many offers Dick had been given over his short stint of freedom. At first, he hated it, bristled at the idea of falling in line under someone else. But with Ra’s and even Slade, Dick knew it wasn’t so simple. Both adults seemed to understand Dick without having to be told anything.

Dick refused to be forced into anything again. He would never kill for another, never compromise his new formed resolve. Neither adult men were asking that of Dick, and in this moment, he considered accepting an offer, it would be so easy.

But no, it wasn’t time for that. Not now, Dick had business in Nanda Parbat, depending how it went here Dick would be visiting Lex Luthor next.

“Not exactly. I’ve come with my own offer.”

That seemed to bring a smile to Ra’s lips as Dick took a seat before the man, Damian curling up in his arms. “I’m listening.”

An hour later and Dick found a spread of food before him, Talia and Slade now at the table. Damian refused to leave Dick’s side, choosing to eat his own meal in the other boy’s lap. Dick wasn’t about to complain, he was just as touched starved as Damian.

Ra’s leaned back, hands folding in his lap. “This is a big risk, and while I can’t deny I’m no longer pleased with the Light, not after they accepted the aid from the Court of Owls and actively hunted you. I would be risking everything by defecting. It seems I and my family will be at the greatest risk.”

Exhaling slowly Dick reached up then, fingers curling carefully around his domino mask. When was the last time he took this off? Truthfully, Dick couldn’t remember, his stomach sunk, and he had a feeling that it was before killing Cobb.

Blinking rapidly Dick wanted to rub at his eyes, but he reframed, his voice confident as he spoke. “I, Richard John Grayson swear to you I will do everything in my power to protect you. I haven’t spoken my name, nor show my face to any other soul besides the four in this room. Please take this as my vow of sincerity.”

Upon hearing the teen’s words Damian looked up, placing a small hand on Dick’s cheek. “Striking, your eyes.”

Dick didn’t know why he felt tears build in his eyes, why his smile wobbled as he hugged Damian impossibly closer, voice cracking and showing his age. “Thanks, Dami, I got them from my mother.”

The six-year-old only nodded at that, looking back down at his meal. But his chest fluttered, growing warm “As did I.”

Talia looked to her father then, her face set and gaze sincere. It was rare to find a child with such a golden heart in this world. Normally Talia would want to taint it, mold it to something to serve her and the family. But the way Renegade- no, Richard, cared for her son, Talia couldn’t bring herself to hurt the boy. She may not be the best mother, Talia cared for her son, but she was cold. Distant. Richard had swooped in and given her son something she didn’t even realize he was missing.

Damian needed a brother, so did Richard. They found each other and she didn’t have the will to tear them apart.

Ra’s held his daughters gaze for some time before speaking up, still shocked that a mere child could sway him so easily. “Very well Richard, I will agree to your terms.”

“Dick.” Smile genuine Dick looked up, eyes still burled with unshed tears. “Please, call me Dick.”

Speaking up then Slade chuckled looking over the child before him. “Well played kid.”

Sharing a small smile with the table Dick hugged Damian impossibly closer, his next words playful and lose. “I need to leave soon, speak with Lex Luthor, but can I go to the training ground for a bit? I really need to work out the tension.”

“Of course, my boy.”

With Ra’s permission Dick was on his feet in an instant, bolting for the door. Damian was on his back, his own smile on his lips.

He was about to see Dick fly.

If one wanted to bribe Dick Grayson, they needed a trapeze, along with any other equipment that allowed him to go back to his roots.

Entering the room that was gifted to Dick a month after knowing the family of assassins, Dick almost accepted Ra’s offer then and there. For Dick didn’t realize the adult truly paid attention to his rambling. It had been a simple comment, mentioning the ties he had to the circus.

Talia had shown him this room and Dick didn’t hesitate.

Just like now, even if he had an audience. Dick didn’t pause for a second. His mother’s words whispering in his ears as he soared.

“Ready to fly my little robin?”

Slade mentioned what Dick’s plans were after this was all over. In the process of flipping in the air for the fourth time, laughter bouncing off the walls, Dick found his answer.

Dick wanted to fly, whatever it took, whatever he had to do. Dick didn’t care, not if he could fly.


	5. Chapter 5

If one were to break into the leading company of technology, headed by a man who was a super villain, with relative ease. Was that a testament of skill toward the person breaking in and entering? Or was it a testament of incompetence for the super villain?

Spinning in the desk chair of the one and only Lex Luthor, Dick had every intention to ask the man when he arrived. Checking said man’s schedule, Dick knew he wouldn’t have to wait for long. Twirling once more Dick couldn’t help the giggle that climbed up his throat when the world swayed.

“Renegade?”

Turning Dick smiled wide at the confused man before him, holding up a finger as Dick’s world slowly stopped spinning. “My favorite billion-dollar businessman! I’ve come with an offer.”

Cocking an eyebrow Lex seemed unamused, crossing his arms. “Pretty sure I’m the only billion-dollar businessman you know.”

Thinking of a certain bat, Dick snorted, standing from Lex’s seat so the man himself could take it. “Not true, I know another and he’s a total dick, trust me I would know.”

“Right, tell me why I shouldn’t be calling security?”

Reaching forward Dick hit the small button on Lex’s desk, making the office bug free. “Because the tables are turning, and if you want to still end up on top, I suggest you listen.”

Leaving LexCorp with a pep in his step Dick ducked into an alley, heading for the safehouse he has in this city. Things were about to get complicated. Dick knew he could handle himself, but he wasn’t so sure about the others.

Foregoing the front door, Dick clambered his way up the fire escape, his little apartment filled to the brim with teenagers.

Kaldur was the first to notice Dick, quick to step forward. “Well?”

Sighing Dick leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. “Do you doubt me?”

It was Wally who stepped forward, concern clear as day on his face, something Dick still wasn’t use too. “Are you sure this is safe? The Light just tried to kill you.”

Shrugging Dick rolled his shoulders, smiling when Crimson fluttered down to perch on the windowsill. She was never far. “Keeping me alive and under control is the best course of action. I doubt they will try anything.”

“But you don’t know that, it’s not a guarantee.” When Artemis spoke, she sounded concerned, something that Dick wasn’t expecting. Looking around the room he realized everyone seemed worried, Dick found he didn’t like this. Not one bit. “Did you already forget I survived the Court? I can hold my own. Just be ready, once I send Crimson there will be no turning back.”

“You act like we haven’t reach that point yet.” Conner crossed his arms, squinting at Dick like he already new what the boy was going to say.

“I belong in the dark, I was born in it. If you don’t hold your end of the deal then I’ll just do what I always do.”

Stomach sinking at Renegade’s words, Wally spoke up once more, yet he felt like it was unnecessary, he figured he already had the answer. “What’s that?”

Looking over every member of the room Dick crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall besides the window, Crimson hooting softly before taking to the sky. The moon was now high in the inky black, clouds whispering by. It was a shame really, Dick bet the stars were beautiful tonight. “I’ll Survive.”

-

Slinking into the airduct Dick moved with grace, his body having no problem contorting into the tight place. Muscles flexed, then stretched, slowly, gingerly, Dick made his way deeper into the base.

Against everyone’s wishes Dick had come alone, confident in his skills. For this wasn’t like last time, Dick knew what to expect. And while he wasn’t worried about Slade or the other villains Dick called family, he really didn’t want his little hero friends see him work.

Dropping down on silent feet Dick stretched before he glided down the hall, hugging the wall. At least this time the cold didn’t have much effect. For Artemis had suggested putting a heating unit into Dick’s suit, and Dick could have kissed her in thanks for her stroke of genius.

But now wasn’t the time to let his mind wander. Moving into the next room Dick didn’t even flinch when the room was flooded with light. Soon he was surrounded, a master standing above in the coliseum. She was beautiful, yet her gaze made Dick’s skin crawl. Her voice didn’t help in the matter, like silk, Dick felt himself wanting to bow down. “It’s a shame, such a waste. Talons, kill the traitor.”

Drawing his blade Dick crouched. He no longer had just Cobb’s training to lean back on, but Slade’s, Talia’s, even the team’s.

This truly was a waste, a waste of Dick’s time.

Just like before Dick’s hands became drenched in blood, black as the night. He found himself flipping over bodies, trying his best not to slide on the slick blood. There was no dialogue, no snarky quips, just death.

Dick didn’t stop when talons dug into his flesh, when his suit was once again torn apart. He didn’t stop when his own blood was spilt. No, Dick was stronger than that, unlike the mindless zombies before him Dick remembered his past, his present. Dick didn’t just follow orders.

Dick wasn’t a mindless puppet.

One by one his opponents fell, and soon Dick found himself chasing after the master, blade dripping.

When Dick found his target, she was under Slade’s foot, who was watching Dick closely. Whistling long and low the man tilted his head as he stepped back. “Colored me impressed.”

Dick ignored the comment, walking forward. Eyes gleaming gold for the briefest moment Dick dug his blade deep into the master’s throat, ignoring the startled gurgles, the frantic eyes.

Dick’s voice was cool when he spoke, mind still separated from reality. It was always like this for him, when he leaned heavily on Cobb’s training, leaning into his instincts as a talon. The talon. “What are you doing here?”

Slade couldn’t help but wonder if he even had the pull to real this child in. There was so much potential before him, yet Slade also knew how dangerous it was to try to mold that gift. Dick was like a rabid tiger forced into a corner; a strike of his paw alone could snap necks.

Such power.

Still, that wasn’t what Slade was here for, his voice seeming to ground Dick as he spoke. “It’s time little bird.”

Nodding Dick flicked his blade, cleaning it of blood before sheathing the weapon. The boy didn’t fight when Slade stepped forward, placing a hand on his lower back to guide him. It took Dick some time to break past this trance. Only when the helicopter landed, the winding cutting into Dick, did he start to feel any resemblance of clarity.

The time had come.

-

It was moment like this that Dick found it hard to remember he was only a child, only turning fourteen the other night. He’s lived through too much, had to endure more than most adults. It made the child jaded, forced into growing up far too young.

Maybe that’s why the room fell silent when he strolled in. Dick had the power, the aura, an evil tint that even the vilest were cautious of.

Masked eyes scanned the room, Dick’s lips set in a scowl until he slid into the only remaining seat. Savage was at the head of the table of course, grinning like a fiend. The fool thought he had won. If the arrogance wasn’t clear by his stature, then his voice shinned with the emotion. “Renegade, welcome to the Light.”

Leaning back in his seat Dick smirked, Crimson puffed up her chest, flapping her wings to perch on the back of his seat instead. He didn’t really have to act here; Dick knew in many ways this was where he belonged. So, the words came easy, even if he planned to rebel against them later. “Just going back to my roots, where my talents will be utilized to the fullest.”

After the interdictions they went straight to business, Dick absorbed every detail. That was until orange caught the corner of the boy’s eye. Moving swiftly three blades embedded into the ground, causing Teekl to hiss and scurry back to his master. Blade twirling in his hand Dick let venom bleed into his words, speaking directly to Klarion. “Keep that flea bag away from Crimson or I’ll skin it.”

“How dare you threaten Teekl! Stupid mortal I’ll burn you to ash!”

“Enough!” Savage had slammed his hand down, glaring down the young male brimming with chaos, before turning his eyes on Dick. “If you can’t behave you will be removed Renegade.”

Teeth glinting Dick leaned back, having no problem holding the gaze of Savage. “Careful, treating me like a child is why I won’t play with the kiddie league, don’t make that same mistake.”

“Is that a threat?” Queen Bee was speaking up then, nails clicking on the table. Dick wasn’t intimidated by the woman, she had no hold over him, no one here did, not really, besides the al Ghul’s and Slade. Even then their words were more suggestions than anything else.

“Of course not your highness, it’s a promise.” Dick lifted his hand then, activating the magnet in his glove to pull his knifed from the ground, checking the blade for any nicks before depositing it back into it sheathe. “I’m here because the heroes are too righteous to let me work, not because I want to be.”

“You should be thankful, after your little stunt a few months back we should have just removed you entirely.”

Dick turned back to Savage then, stomach doing one little flip before settling. “You tired. You should be thankful I didn’t decide to make you my goal after the court.” Of course, Dick plans to do that first, and he couldn’t help but smirk his eyes must be glinting something fierce under the mask.

“What is that goal exactly?” Lex spoke up, his voice oddly soothing to Dick, the man always knew what he wanted, how to get it, it was refreshing. Granted in one way or another Dick was one of those wants, so he would need to be careful, he was pushing his luck now. But that’s what Dick does, he’s a rebel, a traitor, he doesn’t take orders, he gives them.

“Truthfully? I just want to live.”

Hearing that Slade spoke up then, trying to Focus Savage’s thoughts elsewhere. The man was a little to close to the edge for his tastes. “Which you can’t do with the court still lurking.”

Dick shrugged then, lifting his fingers to ruffle Crimson’s feathers, she nipped at him gently, black eyes knowing. “Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head.”

Crimson screeched then, taking to the air as if to voice her furry. Dick watched her; lips pressed in a thin line. Might as well hammer the point home, make these villains fall in line, eat from his hand. Granted, his words are the truth, at least partial truth, the truth if Dick where to fail. “I’m running on borrowed time.”

“Which explains your deplorable attitude.” Sighing Queen Bee leaned back, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

The boy in question didn’t say anything for some time, still trying to get Crimson so settle and fly back down. “Yeah well, being with a crazy assassin cult that believes death is a mercy can cause a few loose screws.”

Speaking up for the first time Ra’s eyes glinted, knowing. “Which is why you’re here.”

Nodding Dick murmured sweet praises under his breath when Crimson finally came back down, smoothing out her feathers. “The heroes don’t need a broken talon. Captivity and I don’t get along well.”

Seeing that the boy was choosing to remain gave Savage hope, a boy like Renegade was a great asset. The man nodded then, coming to a decision. This meeting was to decide if the boy could be brought into the fold, the villain believed that now. So, that meant telling Renegade of their plans.

Which is what happened over the next few hours, Savage and the others took turns explaining the truth, their goals and the plans already put into motion. It was only when dinner was served that Renegade spoke up again, hold his hand up to stop the server from placing a plate down before him. “Talons don’t require food.”

That’s when Klarion spoke up, pointing a fork at the boy. “I thought Talon’s are immortal.”

Exhaling long and slow, Renegade frowned. “Technically yes. I’m not a true talon, I never underwent the final stages.”

“Which are?”

Dick starred at Savage, his words hollow, the faintest hint of fear. “Cryo.”

After dinner Dick found himself in a rather luxurious set of rooms, he took a moment, to enjoy it. Before he walked the balcony, Crimson perched on his shoulder. He held up a little scroll, and the owl was quick to jump onto the balcony’s railing so Dick could attach it to Crimson dainty leg.

He gave her one final touch of his fingers, before nudging her off. His words danced in the night air, hushed and unheard by a soul. But they still held a finality, with a hint of joy.

“Checkmate.”

-

A culmination of decades of planning, meticulous in nature, crumbled. All in part to a little fourteen-year-old brat.

Sprinting, frantic to escape, Savage ignored the laughter growing louder behind him. The devil currently chomping at his heels. Savage had survived from what was practically the beginning. He had power, ties, knowledge that came with being immortal.

Yet that didn’t matter, for a child that had everything taken away, broken down and carved into a perfect weapon had escaped his master. A monster with a dazzling smile and an angelic laugh was set free, and all fell into line under the beast.

Child or not, Renegade, Robin, Richard John Grayson, refused to fall into line. To stay broken and weak. As a result he grew strong, fearless, gaining allies in every corner of the globe.

The sudden pain exploding in the back of his knee had Savage tumbling, screaming as a blade sunk deep into his flesh. It was then that the monster was on him, giggling as he looked down at his prey. Dick’s voice was coy when he spoke, smile clear as day. “Games over Savage.”

-

Dick didn’t know what to expect from the aftermath of the battle for earth. But this wasn’t it, not by a long shot.

Standing before Batman, the entire Justice League, the heroes stood still, shocked.

For Renegade was protected. Not just by a few people, no.

The entire team of the Young Justice fell to his left, The League of Shadows to his right. Lex Luthor took up the rear, a smirk pulling at his lips as always.

Batman Looked at Renegade then, almost seeing behind the mask, getting a glimpse, an understanding. Without a word the man nodded once before turning on his heel, simply wanting to go home.

Seeing that Batman wasn’t willing to touch the cluster now known as Renegade the others quickly followed suit, not willing to start yet another war.

Dick in return giggled, looking behind him with a tingling chest.

It had been so long since he knew what a family was like. They say the ones you choose by bond are thicker than blood.

Dick figured that would be tested at some point, but he didn’t mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! I hope everyone enjoyed! This was a blast to write! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kind words and support!

It was quiet, to the point it was almost deafening. Savage sat in his small cell, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. He was trying to pinpoint when he tripped up. Savage kept finding himself thinking back to one child.

Because that’s the truth, Savage underestimated Renegade, and for that he failed.

But not all was lost, his plans are a millennial in the making, this was only a small misstep, a detour.

Freedom would come soon, it always does for Savage. But as the small vent outside his cell was carefully opened, Savage had to admit this wasn’t what he was expecting. A familiar little figure curling out of the vent, with such grace Savage had to admit he was impressed.

Dropping down Renegade stepped forward, seeming to appraise Savage for a minute before lowering himself to the floor, copying Savage’s pose.

“Renegade, what a pleasure.”

Nodding Dick sighed, taking a moment to find his words. “What’s it like? Being immortal?” Cocking an eyebrow Savage didn’t speak, clearly wanting an explanation for the sudden question. Dick didn’t want to elaborate, not really, he hasn’t told anyone yet, it felt wrong that Savage would be the first. But Dick’s mouth betrayed him, speaking on its own regard. “I’m aging slower than expected, I- I think.”

Grunting Dick fell silent for a minute, chewing on his lip before speaking up once more. “I predict my body will stop aging when I hit twenty-five.”

Leaning forward Savage smiled. “Interesting, this is due to the electrum?”

“Yes, I don’t fully understand myself but that’s the only explanation. Freezing a Talon puts them on the verge of death, giving the electrum in the body time to surge and meld completely. I think not freezing me meant the process is simply going to take longer, it didn’t stop it.”

Taking time to look Renegade over Savage couldn’t help but smile, this was a pleasant surprise. This child may grow up to be his biggest adversary, and ally. “Have you told any of your little friends?”

“No, everyone seems to be under the impression my growth was simply stunted, you know considering. I think Batman has an idea, but he hasn’t called me out on it yet.”

“Meaning you came to me first, you truly do enjoy meddling on both sides.”

Frowning Dick looked away then, voice uncertain. “I just do what feels right in the moment.”

Storing that little tidbit aside for now Savage leaned back, answer the boy’s question, honestly. “It gets lonely. You’ll become jaded and cold, losing everyone you love. But the knowledge that comes with immortality helps fill that void left behind. It’s not an easy life to live Renegade.”

“That explains your need to rise to power, if you weren’t such a ruthless man you could actually do a lot of good.”

“Who says I don’t?”

Huffing slightly Dick found himself smiling slightly, slouching. “You could do better.”

“Perhaps, but death is inevitable for everyone other than a select few, might as well make those deaths mean something.”

“Did you ever think about ending it?”

That caused Savage to grow angry, his glare pinning Dick to his spot. “No, and neither will you.”

“I don’t handle loss well.”

“You’ll learn.”

Deflating further Dick found he didn’t want to fight on this topic, it was far to dark for his liking. It was simply hard to accept, that everyone would slowly age around him, die one by one, and there was nothing he could do. Well, there was something, but that wasn’t an option. Dick would never be that selfish, to use the electrum he had tucked away. “So, what’s your goal? Clearly putting earth on the map wasn’t the end of it.”

This child really was something, so clever, even for his age. “I will rule the galaxy.”

“Go big or go home I guess.” Pushing himself up Dick placed a hand on the bar separating him and Savage, his next words careful. “That will take time.”

“In which I have plenty." Seeing How Renegade only tensed further Savage followed the boy, standing and stepping forward. He wouldn't reach out, for Renegade was still very much a wild animal, any wrong move would send him running. But Savage knew this visit wasn't easy, it wasn't on a whim. "Why are you here Renegade?"

Rolling on the balls of his feet Dick tilted his head to the side, lips pressed in a thin line. "I don't want to be stuck fighting you for generations, but I don't want to be under your thumb either." 

"Ah, you've come to make a deal." Savage couldn't help but smile then, taking another step forward. Finding joy in the way Renegade squinted at him. 

"More like reach an understanding." Slowly Dick let his hands slip from the bars, eyeing Savage closely. "I'll remain chaotically neutral."

Humming Savage already knew where this was going, cutting the child off to speak for him. "You'll help me periodically if I don't go and kill all of your little hero friends."

"Yes."

Taking a final step forward Savage wrapped his fingers around the steal bars, growing more serious as he starred the child before him down. "I've always understood the need for heroes Renegade. You honestly believe I haven't had a chance to shatter them completely? I call it my nucellar option." Cocking an eyebrow when Renegade didn't respond right away Savage sighed, continuing. "The odds of your little hero friends dying on the field are far higher than anything else."

Annoyance spiking Dick frowned placing both hands on the bars, he could feel the body from Savage now, his cold fingers coiling tighter. "I know that! But it can't be by your hand, your orders."

Coming to an understanding Savage couldn't help but sigh, almost feeling pity for the child. "You don't want to be force into pick a side."

"I'm a monster with a heart of gold, I belong in the middle."

"That's not an easy life Renegade." 

Standing up a little straighter Dick locked eyes with savage, even behind the domino mask. "No, but it's the one I want." 

Stepping back before the bars Savage let his hands fall down to his sides, smirking slightly. "Fine." 

Nodding Dick stepped back, voice not hiding the thankful tint in his tone. "Well that was easier than I expected." Only getting a snort in return Dick turned for the door hitting his knuckles across the steel in rhythm. The door swung open to an empty hallway and Dick tossed a keycard in-between the bars, smile ghosting his lips. Savage caught his ticket to freedom and once again he couldn't hide the shock from his face. Jumping up Dick hoisted himself into the vent once more, head poking out to speak one final time before vanishing back the way he came. "You got ten minutes." 

-

“Father will not like me, I’m everything he stands against.”

Grip tightening on Damian’s small shoulders Dick couldn’t help but grind his teeth, for Damian wasn’t wrong. Just like Dick himself, Batman refused to bend his morals, change his beliefs.

But Dick had learned something about himself over the last few years. He had a way of getting what he wants. While Bruce’s relationship with Damian will probably never be conventional, Dick would damn well make sure it was functional. For over the last four years Damian had become Dick’s little brother. Damian was only ten, still a child in every aspect. Even if Damian tried to rise above that, which Dick himself understood.

Maybe that’s why the pair had become so close, their upbringing was eerily similar. Damian and Dick had a deep understanding, one that couldn’t be remotely touched by others.

It was why Dick had stayed with the League of Shadows as Renegade. He was needed there, and truthfully, he hadn’t been ready to step further into the light. Once the dust settled four years ago Dick spiraled. The moment he had taken off Cobb’s head Dick threw himself into dismantling the Court. Dick never gave himself time to breathe, to process the horrors he endured. Dick never actually mourned his parents, the life he lost.

So, Dick allowed himself to fall into what made him comfortable, safe. That of course didn’t sit well with the Justice League, but Dick made it clear from the start he could care less about what others thought. Dick needed to focus on himself, he didn’t need others standing over him telling him what they believe was right.

Living with Ra’s and the others was so easy in that aspect. When Dick asked for a job it was given, if he fell of the face of the earth for four months it wasn’t scrutinized. Dick was a mess, and it was never brought up.

Of course, by doing this Dick owed the Shadows, if they ever asked anything of him, he would drop everything to accept. Yet he could say the same about himself.

It was probably extremely dangerous for a seventeen-year-old to have such power, but Dick had no plans for world domination, so it was probably fine.

What really surprised Dick was the team’s response. The original five never once tried to cut ties with Dick. They were sad when he turned down the offer to join the team, but they understood. That was the only reason he kept in touch. Over the next four years whenever the team called for help Dick hadn’t hesitated.

It was fun, to watch the world try to understand why the villain Renegade would so willingly help the Young Justice team, especially when Batman had the audacity to ask for Renegade’s aid. Dick flipped him the bird before promptly flipping off a twenty-story building, his laugh manic when he waited last minute to pull out his grappling gun.

Soon everyone began to understand. Dick only followed orders when they came from the ones he considers family. And considering he had family in both the light and dark, Dick was often found as a grey individual.

Striding forward to the zeta tube Dick wasn’t surprised when Damian pushed to be out of his grip, the child choosing to stand flush against Dick’s side instead. Dick smiled down at his brother, ruffling Damian’s hair.

“Ready baby bird?”

“Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname Grayson.” Dick couldn’t help but snort then, noticing there was no actual heat in Damian’s words

Looking back up Dick gave Damian one final dazzling smile before stepping forward. “If the bat has a problem with you, I’ll break his legs, so don’t worry. I got your back.”

With that final comment the pair stepped into the zeta tube, their names being announced to the room upon their arrival.

“Nightwing: B01, Robin: B09”

This was going to be fun.

-

It was rather beautiful, being under the stars while in the middle of the desert. The air was frigid, without the warmers in his new suit Dick was sure he would be a shivering heap in the sand. Looking up Dick let his mind wander, blues eyes glimmering under the stars as his cold breath was whisked away in the breeze.

It was only when a warm body pressed into his side that Dick looked down, knowing he needed to focus. The cocked eyebrow and scowl currently on Damian’s masked face brought a smile to Dick’s lips and he shrugged. Apparently, the warmers weren’t enough to hide his discomfort, for Damian pushed closer as they looked at their targets.

Queen Bee had slipped away all those years ago, and became quiet, laying low. But it seems four years was enough, for she started moving stashes from old warehouses. Clearly, she wanted to bring all her remaining assets under one roof, most, which also happened to be her palace.

Cracking his neck Dick stretched his body, moving for the first time in hours. The blue on his suit popped against the dark backdrop, his signature shit eating grin easy to see. The team had been split off in pairs, plaining to hit a separate warehouse in a coordinated attack.

And well, it was about that time.

Looking down at Damian, Dick crouched down, ready to slip in and cause total chaos, it was what he was good at after all. “Ready to fly Robin?”

Two pairs of masked eyes met then, and Damian found himself nodding, pulling his hood over his head.

“I'm always ready Nightwing.”

The mission was a success, all weaponry and thugs were apprehended. Queen Bee didn’t even leave her palace, but Dick knew she must be livid.

So was Batman, who apparently didn’t like that Nightwing had set his warehouse on fire. The teen laughed getting to his feet only for Batman to step close and scowl down at him. Who in return did what he was known for. He smiled up at Batman, not an ounce of fear could be detected.

At this point Dick just found enraging the man was just too fun, it also took all the attention off Damian, which that was worth it. Sure, it was probably unhealthy, constantly causing absolute mayhem and keeping all eyes on him so Damian to stretch and breathe.

But that’s what big brothers do, and if it ever got out of hand Dick had his team to lean back on. The Shadow's would kill for him, Lex Luthor would fund him, and now Savage was willing to indulge in some of Dick's ridiculous ploys. Even some of the Justice League was coming around.

It was fine, truthfully Dick didn’t want it any other way. Here he was free.

He was doing exactly what a Grayson was supposed to do.

Spread his wings and fly.


End file.
